


Xenophilia

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Xenophilia, in the form of some fancy fancy dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Both of them were conscripted into the army, though neither has a stake in the conflict. At least they can find some comfort in their shared strangeness.





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> [Reshikh](https://toyhou.se/2871097.reshikh), a half-satyr/half-tiefling bard  
> [Luka](https://toyhou.se/2858715.luka), a big buff selkie boy

The group gathered around the campfire is an odd mix of rowdy and tired tonight, Reshikh thinks. On yet another wilderness patrol, they’re just a small group from their squadron, and everyone seems to be sticking to one or two closer companions from the larger group. After long hours of marching most are tired, but the fact that their officer was the first to retreat to his tent means that there’s an air of freedom, of revelry - false, obviously, since he’s sure they’ll get quite the dressing-down if they make too much noise, but still refreshing after the disciplines of camp. 

If Reshikh had his instruments - any of them - he’d play for everyone. Briefly, he allows himself to imagine it. Eyes slipping shut, he imagines how he’d jump to his feet, calling for attention with a quick badum-badum on his drum, or a few fluted notes on panpipes. Hooves stomping to the beat, he’d lead the dance, pulling together all these disparate people to join in the pure, lovely joy that is music… 

There’s a burst of raucous laughter to his left, one of the soldiers cheerfully elbowing Reshikh, clearly having expected him to hear the joke too and looking for a reaction. Reshikh gives a brief laugh, not really listening, then turns back to the fire when they all turn away, chatting once more.

Before he slips back to his daydreams, Reshikh blinks. Someone else is staring at him from across the fire, with warm eyes like the clear gleam of amber that he used to collect as a child. He smiles and waves when he sees Reshikh has noticed him, and, curious, Reshikh stands and trots over. 

“Hello… Luka?” Reshikh tries. He’s pretty good with names, and smiles when Luka nods. “Mind if I take a seat?” He gestures to the spot next to Luka, as if the patch of grass is in especially high demand. Wouldn’t do to encroach on his space, of course. 

“Yeah, please do,” Luka says. “You’re Reshikh, right?” 

Reshikh smiles coyly as he sits, neatly folding his legs beneath him and tucking his tail around himself. “Yes. I feel so special that you remembered.”

“Of course I did. You stand out.” The sweetly appreciative smile that Luka gives him is the only thing that keeps Reshikh from bristling - of course he’s heard that he stands out from just about everyone here. He’s heard it said with disdain, with suspicion, even with a frankly disturbing level of leering lust, but never with this quiet interest. 

“Thank you,” Reshikh says. “You’re pretty memorable yourself, you know.” He can’t resist letting his eyes track over the expanse of Luka’s broad chest, his odd gray skin liberally speckled with freckles. 

Luka laughs. “Me? I’m just an ordinary person.” The quick dart of his eyes to the side is familiar, and so Reshikh just smiles and allows it. He knows how (un)enjoyable being the odd one out in a camp like this is, and he’d never reveal anyone else’s secrets if he can help it. 

“Okay,” Reshikh says. For a moment they just sit quietly, surrounded by the crackling of the fire and the conversations of the other soldiers. “I… saw you watching me,” he says softly. He smiles as he darts a glance over to Luka, making sure it’s clear that he is in no way objecting. 

“Yeah,” Luka says, smiling back. “You looked… like you were thinking about something really nice. Something happy. What were you thinking about?” 

Reshikh hums. “Music. Dancing. There hasn’t really been an opportunity for it, and of course they  _ took  _ all of my things -“ He takes a deep breath, then lets it out in a slow exhale. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t complain. I’m sure you have your own things you miss.” 

Luka’s eyes are downcast now, and he nods. “Yeah. Most of us do.” 

Reshikh lays a hand on his arm, surprised at how warm he is. The night is cool, and they’re not exactly right up against the fire. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up something sad… do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh… no,” Luka says. He lays a hand over Reshikh’s, though, squeezing lightly. “It’s nice that you care, though.” 

“Someone should care about us,” Reshikh says fiercely. “We’re more than just soldiers, no matter what they say.”

“Yeah,” Luka says, those bright eyes intent on his. They stare at each other for a long moment, and then Luka smiles. “I’m glad it’s you. That you came to talk to me, I mean.” 

“Oh, you are?” Reshikh says, relaxing a little. The look in Luka’s eyes is one he’s very familiar with, and it’s easy to slip into the right mood - lips curving in a welcoming smile, body leaning in close. “Why’s that?” 

“You’re beautiful,” Luka says easily. He drops a hand to Reshikh’s waist, smiling when Reshikh leans into the touch. 

“Like I said… you’re pretty memorable yourself,” Reshikh says sweetly, leaning up and resting a hand on Luka’s chest. He lets Luka come incrementally closer, waiting until he’s a breath away to whisper, “Maybe we should continue this in one of our tents.” 

Luka gives a low rumble that Reshikh can feel under his palm, like resting a hand on a drumhead that’s just been hit. “Yes. Come here.” He rolls to his feet with a grunt, with a grace that’s surprising for his size. He holds out a hand for Reshikh to take, and he lets himself be tugged up to follow him. 

It’s only a short walk to Luka’s tent, of course, all of them grouped close together around the fire. He holds up the flap for Reshikh to enter, and he gracefully ducks down, taking care that his horn doesn’t catch on the canvas. By the time Luka has tied the flap closed behind himself, Reshikh is curled up on the bedroll, waiting. 

Luka drops down to sit in front of him, and they reach for each other in the same moment, Reshikh’s hands landing on the broad expanse of Luka’s shoulders while Luka’s go to Reshikh’s waist. His warm grip is good, of course, but Reshikh murmurs, “Kiss me,” tipping his head back in welcome. 

Luka makes that wonderful rumble again and ducks his head to meet him, the first press of their lips warm and encouraging. Reshikh hums into it, then pulls back the barest breath, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “Good?”

“Yes,” Luka says firmly, then kisses him again, firm and hot. His fingers massage over Reshikh’s hips, then grip more firmly. Reshikh gasps as he’s pulled up into Luka’s lap, automatically spreading his legs to straddle him. Luka’s thighs are thick enough that his hooves barely brush the bedroll, and Reshikh gives a low murmur of delight. 

“Is  _ that  _ good?” Luka asks, shifting a bit under him, getting comfortable. 

“Oh, definitely,” Reshikh mumbles through kisses, dotting them over the freckles on Luka’s cheek, then over to his ear. There’s even freckles there, all the way to the pointed tip, and Reshikh smiles as he finds a new one with each press of his lips. He lets his tongue trace over the delicate point, and Luka shudders beneath him, tugging him back to his lips for another deep kiss. 

Luka’s hands start to wander as they kiss, and Reshikh moans against his lips when he slides them under his pants, cradling his ass. Luka gives a short, wondering chuckle. “You’re fuzzy.” His fingers trace over the downy hair that covers Reshikh from hips to ankles, and Reshikh snorts. 

“Yup. My mom’s a satyr,” he explains, then laughs as Luka tries to pull down his pants and fails, pouting. “Watch it there, it’s a bit more complicated with a tail in the way.” He nudges Luka’s hands away, with frequent reassurances that he  _ will  _ let him return to where he was in just a moment, he  _ promises.  _

Standing over Luka, Reshikh reaches behind himself to undo the tie above his tail that holds the pants up, then daintily tugs them down bit by bit. Luka watches intently, and Reshikh smirks and gazes back through half-lidded eyes. He turns as he pulls the pants down over the curve of his ass, tail waving merrily as he wiggles it at Luka. “Like what you see?”

He gets only a short growl as a warning before Luka surges up, both hands framing his ass as he presses fervent kisses to each cheek. “Oh,” Reshikh sighs, tail lifting to give him room. “Yes, Luka, please…” 

Luka obliges the unspoken request with another growl, nosing between Reshikh’s cheeks to lick over his hole. Reshikh can feel himself flushing, legs starting to tremble as Luka’s tongue traces over his rim, then sinks in with no warning. Crying out, Reshikh would have fallen if Luka’s hands didn’t quickly take his weight, carefully lowering him down to sit on his chest again. Panting, Reshikh kicks away the pants tangled around one of his ankles, then sprawls happily over Luka’s broad chest. 

“Luka, wait,” he says breathily, and relaxes with a low sigh as Luka quickly pulls back. Glancing back, he quickly adds, “I’m fine, I just - “ he tugs at the waist of Luka’s pants. “Don’t want to be the only one. May I?” 

Luka nods quickly, and Reshikh grins, turning back to his task. There’s no telling lump in his pants, but that doesn’t mean anything, of course. Reshikh is quite versatile enough to make do with whatever his partners have to work with. Nudging at Luka’s hips to get him to lift them, Reshikh shoves Luka’s pants down to his knees, sitting back to let him kick them off. 

“Oh, soft,” Reshikh purrs, when Luka is bared to his touch. He slides a hand through the fluffy hair that trails down from Luka’s belly button, grinning when Luka rumbles, hips hitching up into the touch. “Ooh… you’re wet.” 

The hair seems to be getting wetter with each of Reshikh’s touches, and he coos with delight when he finds the source - a slit that’s hidden beneath his fluffy hair, and that seeps more wetness as Reshikh’s careful fingers trace over it. He groans as Reshikh experimentally nudges a fingertip inside, hips jerking up into the touch. 

Something slick and hot nudges back, and Reshikh pulls back, blinking. “Oh… oh, you’re like me,” he says, grinning delightedly over his shoulder at Luka. Reshikh only catches the barest glimpse of Luka’s surprised expression before he turns back, encouragingly stroking over the edges of Luka’s slit as his dick starts to push out. The tip is slim and pointed, and  _ definitely  _ not like any human one that Reshikh has seen - as if the sheath wasn’t confirmation enough. 

“There you are,” he says, once a good few inches have appeared, bright pink against Luka’s grey skin. Reshikh ducks his head and laps over the tip, humming delightedly as more of Luka’s dick sinks into his mouth. The skin is slick with some sort of natural lubrication, sliding easily over his tongue - too easily, in fact. Reshikh splutters as Luka’s hips give a final jerk, the considerably thicker base of his dick pushing insistently at his lips. Reshikh pulls back with a gasp, eyes wide as he looks over the full length of Luka’s dick. While it’s tapered at the tip, it gets progressively thicker after the first few inches. Reshikh wonders if he could even get a grip around the base without needing both hands. 

“Reshikh? Are you okay?” Luka’s hand skims over Reshikh’s side, and Reshikh blinks. 

“Oh. Oh yes, definitely yes,” Reshikh says, throwing another smile over his shoulder. “Just taking in the view.” 

Luka hesitates, clearly thinking hard about whether he wants to ask the question. “It’s not… too weird?” 

Reshikh shakes his head firmly and smiles. “Not at all. Especially not for me.” He rocks his hips down against Luka’s chest in demonstration, and Luka’s eyes widen. 

“That’s right, you said…” Luka trails off, bringing a hand up to slide between Reshikh’s legs. Quickly he finds the swollen sheath there, covered in a thicker layer of the fuzz that’s on Reshikh’s legs. Reshikh’s breath goes shaky as he carefully probes at the tip of his dick, just starting to emerge. He moans, hips rocking down as Luka cradles him in one broad palm, massaging slowly to encourage him to come out. 

“You are like me,” Luka says wonderingly, changing his grip to stroke over Reshikh’s dick once it’s emerged. Nudging Reshikh’s hips up with his free hand, he cranes his neck to get a look. “Well, not exactly. You’re littler.” 

Reshikh laughs breathily, turning his attention back to Luka’s neglected dick. He groans gratifyingly when he wraps a hand around it and strokes, matching Luka’s pace. “I won’t be offended because I think just about  _ anyone  _ is littler than you, Luka.” Reshikh slides his hand down to the base, shivering. Yep, he  _ can’t  _ grip all the way around it. 

“Oh. Should I not have said that?” Luka asks, sounding genuinely concerned. His strokes slow, and Reshikh suppresses a whine. 

Frankly having moved on already, Reshikh half-shrugs. He has other things to worry about, like licking at the pointed tip of Luka’s dick and making that delicious rumble start up again. “Oh, some people are sensitive about that sort of thing, but generally if they’re going to make a big deal about it there are bigger issues at play.” 

Luka’s hand is just cradling Reshikh’s dick loosely now, his thumb drifting over the tip in a way that Reshikh would call teasing if it weren’t so obvious Luka is truly distracted. “What kind of bigger issues?” 

Reshikh groans. “Luka, please can we talk about this later?” He wiggles his hips, then licks deliberately over the full length of Luka’s dick, ending with a sweet suck at the tip. 

Luka growls, and Reshikh’s startled for a second before he realizes that was almost  _ certainly  _ a sexy noise. Luka’s grip tightens on his dick at the same moment he lunges forward again, tongue pressing hot and slick against Reshikh’s hole. He moans around Luka’s dick, nearly melting against his chest.  _ Definitely  _ a sexy noise. 

Reshikh does his best to keep up his attentions to Luka’s dick, but soon he’s forced to pull back to gasp for breath, replacing his mouth with a trembling hand. “Gods, Luka,” he moans, back arching as his hips twitch indecisively between Luka’s hand and mouth. “That’s perfect,  _ you’re  _ perfect, oh fuck…” 

The vibrations from Luka’s responding groan are almost too good, Reshikh squirming weakly against him. Luka’s hand has been well-slicked by Reshikh’s dick, and he whines when he takes it away to grip his hips instead, holding him steady. 

“Reshikh, Reshikh can I -“ Luka’s words are mumbled against Reshikh’s ass, and he breathes hard, trying to focus. 

“What?” Reshikh gasps, somewhat preoccupied with his attempts to grind against Luka’s chest, stymied by Luka’s firm grip at his hips.

“Can I fuck you?” Luka’s hips jerk up against Reshikh’s hand, the hot, slick length of his dick sliding easily against his palm.

Moaning, Reshikh nods frantically. “Yes, yes please, oh gods I want it -“ Now Luka lets him squirm from his grasp, quickly flipping around to face him. Reshikh slides down Luka’s chest, and they moan in unison when his ass meets Luka’s dick. For a moment Reshikh just grinds against him, setting both of their hearts pounding as he slides easily between Reshikh’s cheeks, leaking even more slick precome against him. 

“Do I need -? Hmm…” Reshikh mutters to himself, lifting his tail as he reaches behind himself to take Luka’s dick in hand. He gives it a quick stroke, considering the slim tip and how much devoted attention Luka had paid to his ass. “No, I don’t think so.” Angling Luka’s dick to nudge against his hole, he slowly starts to sink down. 

Luka gives a low rumble in his chest that vibrates through them both, Reshikh inhaling sharply as he drops an inch further down. “Gods,” he gasps, bracing himself against Luka’s stomach. He can take those first few inches easily, but then there’s a greater pressure, that slow widening testing his limits. Reshikh rocks carefully back and forth, his thighs trembling with the strain of holding himself up.

“Oh - oh, Luka, can you -” Reshikh gasps, breath hitching again as he slips down a little further than he means to. “Can you - hold me up a bit? Just until I can -  _ oh gods  _ \- adjust more?” 

“Oh! Yeah,” Luka says, quickly reaching out to settle his hands at Reshikh’s hips, his thickly muscled arms well up to taking his weight. Reshikh shoots him a grateful smile as he lets himself relax a bit. 

“That’s perfect, thank you,” Reshikh breathes, his head falling back in rapture as he shifts over Luka’s hips, short rolls of his hips that send shivers of sweet pleasure up his spine. His tail flicks restlessly, then curls around one of Luka’s thighs. “Okay - a bit more now, I think I can - oh  _ yes,”  _ he whines, as Luka obediently lets him drop a bit further down on his dick, hands squeezing tight at his hips. 

“You feel so good,” Luka says, his voice low and tight. It’s clear his restraint is also being tested here, his hips jerking up before he can stop the motion whenever Reshikh shifts above him. 

Reshikh laughs delightedly. “Oh gods, so do you -  _ so  _ good, Luka, you’re so  _ big -”  _

Now Luka makes a sound of realization. “Is  _ that  _ why some people don’t like when you say they’re little? It doesn’t feel as good?” His grip slips along with his attention and Reshikh wheezes with surprise as he abruptly takes another couple of inches. “Oh, sorry.” 

“That’s - that’s okay,” Reshikh says weakly. “There’s still more of you, huh?” He glances down, but can’t see much with his own body in the way. 

Luka frowns. “Am I too big?” 

“No no no, don’t be ridiculous,” Reshikh assures him. “I’m sure I can handle it, I just need a - a moment. Or two.” He shudders at his first attempt to rock his hips again, fingers clenching against Luka’s stomach. 

“You are not relaxed enough,” Luka says firmly. “Hold on.” 

“What -?” Reshikh starts, and then moans as one of Luka’s hands leaves his hip to grasp his dick again. Reshikh’s back arches as Luka’s fingers wrap around him, quickly starting to stroke, thumb skimming over the tip to spread the precome beading there. “Oh, oh Luka,  _ yes,”  _ he cries, and now when his hips shift into Luka’s touch, the building pleasure far outweighs any discomfort. 

Luka’s eyes are intent on Reshikh’s, watching as he flushes a deeper pink, spreading down his neck and chest. Experimentally, he lets his other hand slide up Reshikh’s chest, thumbing at his nipple and smiling at his loud moan. Reshikh’s hips move quicker and quicker now, his breaths turning to loud gasps until he cries out, grinding into Luka’s palm as he spills come over his skin. Luka groans at the sudden squeeze around him, thrusting up on instinct. 

Reshikh’s ass finally hits Luka’s hips, and his eyes widen. Another little spurt of come hits Luka’s belly, and then Reshikh gives a last shuddering moan and sags limply against his chest, panting. 

“Reshikh?” Luka asks, tentative. Reshikh gives a soft mumble, incoherent where he’s squished against Luka’s pectoral. Luka pats his side. “Reshikh, are you okay?” 

“‘M great. Fantastic. Absolutely wonderful,” Reshikh says, this time taking the trouble to lift his head from Luka’s chest for a moment. He lets it fall again a second later, humming softly under his breath. 

“Oh, good,” Luka says, relieved. “I thought I might have killed you.” Reshikh chuckles, and Luka whines as the movement jostles them both. “Reshikh, can I - I mean, I don’t want to hurt you, but I -” he swallows heavily, then  _ very  _ gently rocks his hips. “Should I keep going?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry - gods you’re patient, what an angel,” Reshikh lifts his head again to beam up at Luka, flushed and disheveled but somehow even prettier for it. “Please do. I, um… won’t be able to help much, but please do whatever you’d like.”

“Okay,” Luka says, hands dropping to Reshikh’s hips again. He hesitates. “Are you sure?” 

“You’re so sweet.” Reshikh drops a kiss on one of the freckles on Luka’s chest, arms sliding up to hook around his shoulders again. “And I’m  _ definitely  _ sure. I want to see how you look when you come for me.” The look on his face is now distinctly playful, as is his little roll of his hips. 

Luka gives another one of those wonderful growls low in his throat, gripping Reshikh’s hips tight and rocking him down against his dick. Reshikh moans, going sweetly limp against his chest so each of his thrusts move him wherever Luka wants. That ridiculous thickness feels so much better now, Reshikh’s own dick staying half-hard where it presses against Luka’s belly. The rocks of Luka’s hips get shorter, more frantic, but he gives a sharp, frustrated whine with each one. 

“What is it, honey, what do you need?” Reshikh murmurs. 

“More,” Luka groans, and then his arms loop around Reshikh and he rolls them over, pinning him to the bedroll. Reshikh gasps at the sudden shift, but quickly hitches his legs over Luka’s hips, pulling him closer as he starts moving again, able to go deeper and harder at this new angle. It only takes a few sharp thrusts before Luka groans, grinding in short little jerks of his hips as he comes. Reshikh moans, head falling back to the pillow as he’s filled with wet warmth, squeezed tight in Luka’s arms. 

Finally Luka comes to a stop, panting heavily as his body slowly relaxes. Reshikh strokes over his back and his sides as he does, smiling sweetly when Luka opens hazy amber eyes to look at him again. 

“Hi again, sweetie,” he says, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on his lips. “That looked intense.” 

“Yeah, it was great,” Luka says, utterly frank. He kisses Reshikh again, slow and deep, only stopping when Reshikh lets out a little squeak, Luka’s weight settling over him finally becoming a bit too much to bear. Grumbling, he rolls them onto their sides instead, Reshikh quickly snuggling up to his chest. 

“Thanks,” Reshikh says. He draws lines over Luka’s chest with a fingertip, connecting the freckles like he’s plotting out constellations. Slowly, Luka’s dick is subsiding, and Reshikh shivers as it draws out of him. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?” 

“I want you to,” Luka says, his arms squeezing even more tightly around him. 

“Perfect,” Reshikh sighs. He knows that beyond the walls of this tent there’s the rest of the soldiers, their missions, the war - but here and now, it’s just him and Luka, close and warm. He’s still in a foreign place, with strange people… but he can’t remember the last time he’s been this happy. 


End file.
